


What's In A Name?

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth wants to send a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

There were easier ways to acquire a ship than to steal one from the EITC's headquarters in Port Royal, but she had a message to send.

It took fifty men, a young woman who could handle a sword and act properly deferential, one of her old dresses, and a dark wig. But when it was all over, Elizabeth was heading for the open ocean in command of the _Ruthless_ , her colors flying overhead..

When her first mate asked if she was going to rename the ship, she thought of an exclamation point to her message. "We'll call her the _Norrington_


End file.
